


Seasons of Love (My Love For You is Spring)

by T_Gay_Kippen



Category: Rent (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But we love our diva, F/F, F/M, HIV/AIDS, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love, a bit tough on Maureen, marker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Gay_Kippen/pseuds/T_Gay_Kippen
Summary: It wasn't technically his fault, Roger was just that way; alluring and gentle with rough hands and a smile that dared you to do something, but never specified what. Mark just never thought he'd be literal when he said that smile would be the death of him.___A Hanahaki Mark fic because I have no self control
Relationships: Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen/Roger Davis, Mentioned Mimi Marquez/Roger Davis, Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Seasons of Love (My Love For You is Spring)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seasons of Unrequited Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983379) by [markcohenistrans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markcohenistrans/pseuds/markcohenistrans). 



> In this AU, everybody is alive, though everybody who has HIV/AIDS in canon has it in this (but with modern treatment)  
> This follows the canon plot a little bit at the start, but mostly is my own plot.

Roger Davis was a fire, with a loud voice and a blaze behind his eyes. After his withdrawl, it was always good to see that light return. A rock and roll star trapped in a shitty apartment. The sun trapped in a jar.

So, the flowers weren't exactly a surprise to Mark, just a bit unwelcome and absolute proof that he was indeed a human being who spent so much time with Roger

It wasn't technically his fault, Roger was just that way; alluring and gentle with rough hands and a smile that dared you to do something, but never specified what. Mark just never thought he'd be literal when he said that smile would be the death of him.

Funny how that smile was all that came to Mark's mind when he saw the peonies' petals fall to the floor, rather than the bigger disaster that is arising. 

The petals were pink and relatively small, easy to cough up and Bubbe was right - peonies taste just like they smell, so it wasn't an entirely unpleasant experience. As good as any experience with Hanahaki can be. Especially considering how it ends. 

Hanahaki was far from a new disease, but it was rare. Only fifty or so cases per year in America, most fatal. The only real cure was a dangerous surgery that costed more than Mark had ever seen in his lifetime. Well, that or having his love requited, but honestly he'd count on magically affording the surgery before that.

* * *

Maureen called him up and, like a good little lost puppy Mark decided to go help her. Some protest in the square that could "use a little tech geek film major".The request was endearing and degrading and all the reasons he remembered he had dated her for. Maureen was lightning, but the problem with that is that she can't be tied down. Something her current girlfriend Joanne is finding out the hard way. 

Getting over her was a chore, but it was easier when he remembered the cheating, the late night phone calls, the insults. 

But he'd still happily follow anyone willing to pat his head and call him a good boy, so he decided to go anyways. 

Foreseeably, Maureen wasn't there, and Joanne was definitely not a fan of his being there. 

"I told her not to call you!" The woman huffed, annoyance only growing as the filmmaker stepped onto the makeshift set of... something. Honestly, with all the props and speakers, he wasn't quite sure what to expect. "I can handle this! I called an electrician!"

"Well if you don't need me, then -" 

"The electrician is three hours late..." The request was subliminal, but he was happy to accept it. 

"Let's take a look at it then, okay?" Mark knelt down beside one of the speakers. "Hm, let's check this cable out. Say something - anything."

"Check, one two three," Joanne's voice was hesitant and Mark rolled his eyes at the simplicity of the statement, but he continued to troubleshoot. Her face fell at his expression. "Ugh, this is ridiculous. Why would she leave me alone with you?"

Without taking his eyes off of the machine, Mark chuckled.

"You new here?" At Joanne's huff, he continued. "We've both danced this dance. The flakiness, manipulation. She probably just wants us to get along or something."

"I hate it when you talk like that."

"Like what?" 

"Like you know better, like you're better for Maurine than I am."

"I'm not better for her," Mark reassured. "I just dated her for over a year, on and off. I know her patterns."

"Patterns? Maureen doesn't have patterns!" Joanne sighed. "Even if she had patterns with you, I'm different. She loves me."

"No offense taken," Mark rolled his eyes. "You can't tell me that you haven't noticed some patterns. No bouncy mood? Never moped and begged. No 'Sorry Pookie.'?"

"She's never called me Pookie," Joanne's tone was assured, but her eyes told a different story, so Mark pressed on. 

"You've never kissed her and thought, even for a minute, that maybe it was just her way of grovelling? She's never made you feel like her love was a prize or an apology?" 

Joanne's breath stopped. "Did she keep your eyes on her, all the time?"

"Yes, Ma'am, be careful over that, that doesn't go away quick."

"And was she mooning over other guys while you went out?"

"She took guys, gals and everything in between home while I went out," Mark almost regretted telling her when he saw her shoulders go slack. "I'm sure it is different with you, though."

Joanne brushed his hand away as he tried to console her. The lawyer sat with her feet dangling off the stage and a wave of empathy washed over Mark, remembering when it was him following the diva. 

"It'll get easier, either to block it out or believe her. Or to leave her."

"I don't want to do any of those things," Joanne looked down. "I want her to be honest. Be faithful."

Not knowing what to do, Mark returned to the task he was called for, Joanne was quiet, but the two worked themselves into a quiet peace. 

A peace that was disturbed suddenly by another coughing fit. It took Mark almost a full minute to cough up three petals, and it was more than enough to get Joanne's attention. The lawyer rushed to her girlfriend's ex, concerned. 

"Are you okay, Mark?" The filmmaker nodded, getting a couple more petals out of his lungs before nodding, but she noticed something odd in his hand. "Are these... peonies?" 

"Yeah, my Bubbe just sent me some... some of that tea for Hanukkah. She's right, they taste like they smell, I have to... have to apologize to her." The man tried his best to smile at her, but she rolled her eyes.

"I may not be majoring in medicine," Joanne said. "But I'm not stupid... Who is it? Is it Maureen?"

And just like that, the fragile peace was shifting.

"No... no of course not! If it were Maureen, it would have started while we were dating. It's not even a..."

"Not even a?"

"It's a man, Joanne," Mark shifted. "That's all I'm going to tell you. I'm not supposed to be telling anybody until after tomorrow!"

At the news that he wasn't pining over her girlfriend, Jo softened. "How long?"

"Started on the twentieth," Joanne nodded to the news. "I just want to wait. Don't want to ruin anybody's Christmas."

"You'd rather ruin their new years?" That got a laugh. "If you ever need anything, give me a call okay?"

Mark looked down at the attention the woman was giving him, but nodded anyways. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Maureen's voice cut through the air, releasing the tension of the moment. Mark quickly discarded the petals in his hand and Joanne jumped to her girlfriend's arms, ignoring the previous conversation. 

"She was just helping me set up the speakers!" Mark lied. "She can be quite tech savvy, you got to give her more credit."

The comment earned a smile from both women and Mark returned to his work, leaving the moment the speakers were repaired.

"See you at the show!" Maureen called as he walked away.

"Yeah, s-see you there," Mark barely got the sentence out before he began to cough again. Behind him, he heard Joanne muttering about "his cold".


End file.
